If they had stayed
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: What would have happened if they had not left at the end of Prince Caspian? When 3 new children drop in on them things go wrong in Narnia resulting in war. How can they help? some taken from the movie PP/OC SP/PC EP/OC LP/OC bad summary better storyline
1. Unforeseen Events

**A/N: **Hello, my first ever Narnia story so I hope it goes well and you all like it, this is actually the only story that I have a clear plan for so it should go better than the rest. Anyway I thought new year, new story, new catagory? why not ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY WOMAN!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I can not claim to be co-writer or director since this is taken from the end of the movie of Prince Caspian anyway did you know that they are A LOT older than they look? seriously.

Italics - taken from the movie.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Unforeseen Events

_"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who wish to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." said Prince Caspian standing on the platform with a big tree behind him. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were standing on his left while on his right stood Aslan, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter, Glenstorm, Trumpkin and Doctor Cornelius._

_"It's been generations since we left Telmar.: said a man in the crowd._

_"We're not referring to Telmar" said Aslan speaking for the first time. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens. It is to that Island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."_

_"I will go" spoke up General Glozelle starting to move forward through the crowd. "I will accept the offer." Caspian nodded at him holding eye contact. "So will we" said his aunt and her father coming forward with their little son. Caspian's cousin._

_"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said before breathing on them gently. Behind Caspian the tree began to unwind creating a door like opening to many gasps from the crowd._

_The four walked through the opening and disappeared much to the angry chattering from the crowd and shocked gasps. "Where did they go!" and "They killed them!" was heard._

_"How do we know he is not sending us to our death!" shouted one man to be met by the crowds agreement._

_"Sire" said Reepicheep to Aslan "If my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay."_

_"We'll go." spoke Peter up suddenly_

_"We will?" asked Edmund shocked_

_"Come on our time is up" said Peter again._

"No" said Aslan suddenly blocking the way.

"But it was you who told us it was" said Susan looking upon the great lion.

"Something has changed in the great scheme of things. You must stay." he said and looking confused Peter moved back.

"So, we're staying then?" Susan asked and when she was met by nods her face lit up and she rushed forward taking Caspian's face in her hands and pulling it down until his lips met hers. There were some happy gasps and cat calls from the crowd.

"I'm sure I'll understand when I'm older" Lucy said wrinkling her nose Peter smiled down at her fondly.

"I am older and I don't think I want to understand" said Edmund chuckling slightly. The couple brought apart and embraced before standing back slightly both grinning with Caspian's arm around Susan's waist. A few more of the more angry people decided to go to England but the majority of the Telmarines decided to stay and live in peace with the Narnians and that was that. For three years peace reined and all was well in Narnia.

~3 YEARS LATER~

In the two years that had passed all 5 children had grown. Caspian was now King and he had recently proposed to Susan, the wedding was to be held soon. For he was now 19 and Susan 18. Caspian had grown stubble over the years and it had given him a kind of dashing look he was now taller and had filled out with strong muscles; he wore a white shirt and brown pants with dark leather boots his sword hung from a belt at his side. Susan seemed to have grown more graceful, she was slender and moved with ease she wore a dress of pale blue with white sleeves that missed her shoulders, her dark hair was long and fell in ringlets down her back her bow and arrow was slung across her back. It seemed young to be getting married but in Telmar the marriage age started at 14. Peter too was 19 but no pretty maid had caught his eye and he was content with living in peace. He had grown to be a bit taller than Caspian and certainly filled the roll of high king his blonder hair hung messily across his forehead he was the object of desire to many a girl in the city. He too wore a white shirt and brown pants with sturdy leather boots, the sword given to him hung from his hip his hand resting lightly on it.. Edmund had grown into a handsome young man of 17, now much taller his height nearly rivalled that of his brother, he had gained muscles and filled out considerably compared to three years previous, his dark hair lay in a rakish fashion a smirk curved his lips and his blue eyes twinkled in a way that only a young man's could. Lucy was certainly coming into her looks at sweet 16, her light hair had grown and now fell down her back straight were Susan's was curled, she had gained a figure which was shown by the forest green dress she wore with gold stitching. Her dagger was strapped to her thigh in case of emergencies and she now had a sword as well including the juice of the fire flower that could cure any illness or wound, still more than half full.

All were stood in Caspian's map room pouring over the lands to the north and to the south. The Southern lands lived in peace with them and many who inhabited there were Narnians but to the north lay the kingdom that would cause the most problems and it looked as if trouble was brewing.

"We will have to be prepared" said Caspian in his accent which made it sound a lot swifter that it was "I have no wish for another war but if it comes it comes."

"They have never liked us, even when we were here before and now that we've come back looking more youthful than ever" he paused to flash a grin "well, they seem to think we're something like the white witch. Or at least that's the excuse they hide behind" said Peter.

"Well, we will be better able to prepare once the wedding is over. There is little need for a coronation after all you are already High Queen" said Lucy smiling at her sisters happiness hoping that one day she might have that for herself. "But do you not think that for safety's sake we should prepare a few troops. After all we do not know when they will strike. Not for awhile I hope but better safe than sorry."

"You're right of course Lu, we shall do that but for now shall we call this a day? The big day is only four days away after all and I'm sure someone or other will want to fuss over you Susan" Edmund smirked he had been gesticulating with his arms which were now held out in front of him as the others nodded but they were interrupted.

A flash of white lightning struck the room and a chasm of sorts seemed to open in the sky and they could hear a faint screaming which grew louder and all of a sudden a girl fell into Edmunds out stretched arms. Two more fell and Peter being the closest caught the other girl but the poor boy was left to fall to the ground with a thud moaning in pain.

Everyone was speechless for a moment as they looked between the three new arrivals and the space where the chasm had once been having closed up once it had spat out the three new comers. The girl in Edmunds arms was the first to break the silence.

"I think I speak on behalf of everyone here when I say. What the hell."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! i need to know if it went well! put me out of my misery!

mnm x


	2. Where they came from

**A/N: **Hello! It's been awhile hasn't it but don't worry, I'm back safe and sound with another chapter. It's my birthday on Thursday so I wanted to get everything posted as my last mass post of 15! And I have a lot of exams this week so I dunno when I'll be able to post next. Anyway, enough about me...On with the show!

I'd just like to say thanks to OpenSeaEyes; princess emma of narnia; Avry246 and BooBoo33 for my reviews you people are amazing and can all join me in Narnia when I go, until that joyous day this chapter goes out for all of you :D

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I am not yet talented enough, actor or writer, to pass off these characters as my own. Just you wait though! You'll be writing about my books! Lol

* * *

Chapter 2 - Where they came from

Silence followed her outburst and they each took the time to examine those in the room they didn't know.

Caspian and Susan, who were stood clutching each other after the shock of such an entrance, saw two girls and a boy, two of which were dark haired and the oldest girl was blonde. They also appeared to be wearing the strangest clothes that the couple had ever seen.

Peter briefly witnessed the arrival of a dark haired girl and didn't even see the boy fall into the room as he had eyes only for the blonde angel current situated rather nicely in his arms that weren't even straining under the weight. She was, well, looked tall and had short blonde hair in a pixie like cut. A curvy figure which her top clung to and a skirt that was far to shirt but showed off her long legs. He learned her eyes were as blue as the deep eastern sea, when she looked up at him and her cheeks flushed a pretty pink finishing the image.

Edmund at the same time was studying the girl who had dropped into his arms, it was credit to how much fitter he had gotten to the fact that he could hold her up with ease. He decided, after much deliberation, that she was rather pretty. Her black hair was long and curled, she too had a nice figure shown off by the tight fitting moss green top with the low neckline and the skinny jeans. As if feeling his eyes on her she looked up from watching the others and met his blue eyes with her hazel, they were a strange kind of colour with a ring of yellow around the centre and a ring of brown around the outside with a deep green for the middle. She didn't look away or blush but rather met his gaze straight on as if calculating him as he was her.

Lucy was looking at the boy who was still on the floor, his brown hair hung choppily over his eyes, which were a deeper brown, and he looked through the bits of hair at her. He looked to only be a little older than her, maybe the same as Edmund. She was quickly snapped out of her revive however when he shifted slightly and his face twisted in pain, she remembered that he'd probably just had a very painful fall and gasped rushing forward to grasp him under the arms and help him up.

"Thanks" he gasped leaning on her as he tried to regain feeling in his legs and get his breath back.

"Open" she ordered, in full Queen mode and she placed a drop of her elixir in on his tongue.

"What did you give him?" demanded the dark haired girl.

"This can cure any illness or wound or anything with one drop, your brother was in pain" Lucy said simply, shrugging.

"It worked" he grinned standing on his own to feet now.

"I think introductions are in order don't you" said Caspian speaking for the first time since the arrival of their guests.

"Yes of course" said the blonde girl in a quiet musical voice quite a contrast to her punk like hair cut.

The dark haired sister took control as if it was natural, which it probably was for her. "My name is Marianna" she said first "but I get Mary. That is my sister Amelia, mi mi or Amy and he is my brother Mark" she pointed out to everyone who murmured their greeting as she reached them.

"Charmed" said Peter also naturally stepping into the role of leader. "Well, I am High King Peter, that is King Caspian and High Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy." There were gasps from all but Mary at learning they were in the company of royalty who simply looked at Edmund and said:

"Right then, would you mind putting me down now?"

"But we were getting so comfortable" he smirked roguishly at her flicking his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Womaniser" she said after a minute of looking at him with narrowed eyes and a scrutinising look.

"What?" he asked thinking that maybe she wasn't so pretty after all.

"Nothing, merely taking a note of your character for later use." she smirked right back at him and he looked rather taken aback. Suddenly dropping her legs so they fell to the floor with a bang but still supporting her back so she didn't fall. Peter did the same with Amy but considerably more gentle.

"I think we should get them a change of clothing and meet in the study so they can find out where they are and we can find out how they got here." said Susan after a moment or so of continued silence.

"Yes, good idea. Mary, Amy c'mon we'll take you to the tailors and get you fitted, he'll probably already have one or two but could use the measurements, after all I expect your going to need a whole new wardrobe." said Lucy grabbing their hands and tugging them away.

X

An hour or so later the girls returned, laughing as if they had known each other their whole lives and were the best of friends. Mark was standing already in the study with the boys also laughing and talking as if theirs had been a long friendship. Looking very dashing in his white shirt, brown pants and leather boots; Lucy noted.

The girls were also kitted out in new things too. Amelia was in a dress that looked much like Susan's, it was the same style with the long white sleeves and being off the shoulder but the actual dress was red with gold embroidery. It looked good on her. Mary was wearing a green dress with a square neckline and some little beads and patterns in black, the sleeves were long and ended in points, the bodice was fitted and the actual skirt fell to the floor covering her own dainty little green slippers. Some of her hair was tied back by a diamond clip.

"Right then," said Peter, straightening up before making his way over to sit next to Amelia. Caspian and Susan were on another sofa with Lucy and Mary together and Edmund and Mark. "We should probably start with the basics." he was met with nods and murmurs of approval.

"This land you are in right now is call Narnia, a land in habited by both humans and mythical creatures. For example, Centaurs, Fawns, Griffins and the like." He made a motion as if to say etc, etc. "Keeping up?" he asked kindly. "It's a lot to take in."

"I feel like I've gone and fallen into a dream" sighed Amy putting her head in her hands and shaking it.

"So did we, myself, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are all from 1941. We were evacuated during the war to this big house in the country, one day during hide and seek Lucy found this wardrobe, it turned out to be a link to Narnia. We all ended up going through and fighting a war against the white witch to complete the prophecy. I think you can get what I mean from her name but she was evil and had all of Narnia under a spell for always winter but never Christmas. Then became the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age of Narnia. We somehow left and 1300 years passed here for just 1 human year when we got back we helped Caspian here defeat his evil uncle and return Narnia to the Narnians we were going to leave again but Aslan told us we were needed here probably for you that was 3 years ago." finished Peter taking a deep breath.

"Aslan is a magic lion by the way who can talk and such and basically rule the world if he wants to." Put in Edmund "Just so you don't go thinking he's human which would be a mistake and a shock when you found out the truth."

"So basically…we've fallen into a magical world-"

"To help us win a war, against the lands to the North" said Lucy quickly

"-to help you win a war against the lands of the North-"

"and to stay for our wedding! Ooh and I can already sense romance brewing so there's a good chance you'll stay." Susan couldn't resist saying. Mary shot her a look and then raised her eyebrows.

"Anything else?" she asked looking around "No? Good"

"So" she took a deep breath "We've fallen into a dream world to help you win a war against the lands of the North and to stay for your wedding and you can already 'sense' romance brewing so there's a chance some of us will stay and we can't leave until it's complete?"

"That's pretty much it" they nodded.

"Well that seems straightforward" said Mark sarcastically.

"Why don't you tell us how you got here?" asked Lucy trying to lighten the mood, she couldn't have picked a worse topic. It instantly made the three of them feel homesick.

"Well we're from 2011 and we moved to the countryside recently into this big old house and we went off to explore the woods round about and came across this old well. I jokingly pushed Mark towards it but he did actually trip and fall in. So we rushed to the side and grabbed him trying to pull him up, but something pulled us in too so we all fell." she paused and looked back at Edmund "then I got caught by that guy, thanks for that"

"Your welcome, but I do have a name you know" he drawled lazily.

"Sorry, _your Highness_"

"Better, but it's Edmund."

She rolled her eyes and finished with a simple "and here we are now. In dresses I've wanted to wear all my life and surrounded by people carrying swords. It's like my fantasy world."

"You seem to talk a lot" said Edmund provokingly, already not liking the mouthy brunette.

"That's because I'm the only one not intimidated by arrogant Kings. No offence to Peter or Caspian there" she added the last bit glancing at the two boy kings.

"Non taken" said Caspian very amused.

"You know, I think we're witnessing some of that Romance Brewing that Susan was on about. What do you say Ed? Finding her annoyingly attractive for one who can best you so easily?" Peter mocked.

"The white witch is more attractive, and she's dead" he spat, face burning "and it's not like you can deny it! I saw you eyeing up the blonde when she came in in that dress. What say you Peter" he threw his words back.

"Boys, boys. Calm down. Breathe" said Amy stepping in at this point. "Myself and my sister are both very attractive, we're flattered you noticed. But King or no, we're still waaay out of your league" she said with a cheeky smile regaining some of her spirit.

"Well said Amy!" clapped Susan "If we're done here, we need to get gowns that wont clash, after all I've been needing two more bridesmaids and Caspian didn't you say you needed another grooms man?" she lead them out and they heard him say:

"Yeah I did, but who can she mean…Oh! Yeah! Hi Mark, fancy being in the wedding?"


	3. The Fighter, The Dancer, The Lover

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it has been so long! Far too much is going on and I don't know when I'll next be able to update because I have all my exams soon and hectic does not even begin to cover it! I have an art exam in two weeks...I can't draw! Yup, I'm screwed. Anyway on with the story, I hope you all enjoy it :D

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers princess emma of narnia; purelydramatic; Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and Sonny13 they mean a lot to me :D

**Disclaimer: **See Previous Chapters :D

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Fighter, The Dancer and The Lover

Edmund was wondering around the grounds having escaped the clutches of his wedding frantic sister but he was bored, just wandering around with nothing to do. He wanted something to occupy himself but nothing sprung to mind, well, except a certain dark haired - extremely annoying not worth the time of day girl.

It was then he rounded a corner and the sound of something whistling through the air and metal on rock reached his ears, he paused confused and intrigued before going off to find the source of the noise.

Rounding an ivy clad wall he discovered Mary (the extremely annoying not worth the time of day girl) slowly going through the complicated steps of a particularly hard attack sequence and doing it rather well. There was something undeniably graceful in the way she moved with a blade, as if it were a dance.

And after all, every dance needs a partner does it not?

He drew his sword very carefully so as not to alert her to his presence and crept up so that when she executed a turn in the sequence her blade met his in a clash of metal on metal. She smirked at him through the top of the X their blades made.

"King Edmund, well met" she bowed her head slightly.

"Lady Mary, what a surprise." he smirked back at her their dark eyes clashing ferociously.

"May I ask to what I owe the pleasure of your presence here?" she asked finally but not breaking the eye contact.

"I'm hiding, as I guess you are, from my wedding crazy sister. You do realise you don't start your training until after the wedding right?" he asked

"I learnt a bit back home without my siblings knowledge, I thought now would be a good time to practice because I too am hiding from your aptly named wedding crazed sister." she laughed a little and he couldn't help thinking it was such a sweet sound.

"Well then, would you let me practice with you? I'm bored" he was a little reluctant due to his dislike of the girl and could also see her hesitance and reluctance.

"Alright." she said slowly, eyeing him carefully before dropping her sword from his and positioning herself correctly. He followed suit and smirked at her.

"I must warn you, I am the kingdoms best fighter"

"For the moment" she replied, eyes glinting and then without warning attacked. It went on for quite some while their battle and neither could seem to get the upper hand over the other Edmund had to admire her grace as she fought, her body seemed to flow from one position to the other. He might not like her, but he certainly was starting to respect her.

Finally though he was able to twirl her sword round distracting her long enough to grab her left arm and twist it around pulling her back flush against his front his sword now at her throat.

Neither spoke as they caught their breath still locked in position and Edmund couldn't help but notice how soft and warm she felt, how well her curves and soft lines fit against his broad chest and hard ones. He felt her breath quicken as she realised the position they were in and decided to tease her some more. He leant down so that his breath tickled the shell of her ear, breathing in the lavender scent of her hair as he did so and whispered:

"It looks like I remain the best fighter," he paused for effect "do I win _you_ my lady?" and smirked when she pulled away suddenly, flushed and angry and he noticed she looked more pretty for it. Damn traitorous thoughts.

"I thank you for your time King-"

"Edmund" he corrected her and she smiled briefly.

"-Edmund, but I must be off your 'wedding crazy sister' will have my head if I'm not there for my final fitting. Goodbye" and with that she was gone, leaving behind that heady scent of Lavender.

X

Amelia had already been to her fitting and had been charged with picking the music, she listened as the royal band played over the tunes that Susan had selected and she swayed along before throwing all precaution to the wind checking that it was only herself and the band in here before standing with her arms aloft, closing her eyes and beginning to waltz, the band changed their music accordingly and she allowed herself to float around the room.

She had always wanted to attend a ball and be swept off her feet, when ever she had danced back at home it had always been with an air partner of her choice but now as she tried to imagine it the only person she could see herself dancing with. She blushed as he mentally led her into a turn and her body followed being led by air.

She sighed wishing that she really did have a partner who would do that for her, she would feel so wonderful.

Then suddenly, the air she was holding was replaced by warm hard flesh and a shoulder appeared under one hand and another hand clasped her own. Her eyes flew open as she cried out in surprise.

Smirking down at her was Peter and he continued to lead her into the turns of the waltz some of the band members had averted their eyes to give the pair some privacy, others however were smirking at them shamelessly.

"Your highness! You scared me" she gasped cheeks flooding with heat in her embarrassment, she could feel the warmth of his large hand through the back of her dress where it rested at the small of her back.

"Peter" he corrected with a smile "and I'm sorry, but it can't be as much fun, dancing with air. Besides, you look more lovely up close." this only cause to make Amy's face turn a deeper shade of red and she looked down at her toes.

They danced and she felt his chuckle on her forehead, but all too soon the dance ended and he should have let go of her, but he didn't their arms dropped but one stayed laced with her fingers and the other wrapped around her waist.

"Lady Amelia, I know that we have not long met, but I wondered if you would do me the honour of accompanying me tomorrow to my sisters wedding…as my…er" he coughed and shifted nervously lifting one hand to rub the back of his neck, Amy felt slightly lonely without it laced in her own but she stood back a little and his arm fell from her waist. "My date" he said finally and Amy's mouth almost hit the floor, he was asking…her! A king asking a commoner! Her silence seemed to worry him and his face dropped shame flooded his cheeks and he hung his head. "My apologies, I see that I am not wanted, please I wish it unsaid." he started to move away.

"No wait!" she cried and he looked up trying not to look hopeful. "Are you sure? I mean that you want to go with me, I'm a mere commoner to your kingship! I would not want you to lower yourself." she was the one to look down in shame now at her own low rank, cursing that it could never be.

"I would not have asked you my lady were it not you I wanted to take, so, you will consent?" he asked again, eyes beginning to sparkle once again.

"Yes," she smiled and nodded, grinning now he swept up her hand and placed a kiss on the back.

"Well until tomorrow my lady, when we can practice our dancing again." and with one last lingering smile he left, a few girls sighed at the sheer romanticness of the situation and a young boy in the band wolf whistled at her and the rest laughed at the glare she sent him before making them play again.

X

Meanwhile Lucy and Mark had been spying on their siblings they had witnessed the fight between Mary and Edmund and his teasing whispers, her flushed face and his own, slightly dazed one though he'd never admit it.

They'd seen Peter and Amy's little dance, the conversation that followed and Peter's self satisfied grin as he'd left for an important meeting that they bet he wished he didn't have.

Now they'd gone back to the library gossiping over the couples their siblings seemed to have formed and laughing at them not realising that they themselves seemed to have migrated to sitting squashed together on one small sofa as they talked and laughed.

"So, am I going to be taking you down the isle tomorrow?" he asked finally "you know since you're a bridesmaid and I'm a groomsman"

"Yes I think so, you're taking me, Edmunds taking Amy, since he apparently can't stand to be with Mary" they shared a laugh "and Mary is with one of Caspian's friends which I imagine will make him quite jealous, the joys."

They laughed for a bit and discussed arrangements before Lucy trailed off suddenly going quiet…she had gotten a strange look in her eyes and before Mark knew it she had leant in slowly and kissed him. He was so taken by surprise that he didn't respond and horrified with herself for stooping so low (so he thought) she fled from the room, leaving Mark's heart to ache.


	4. Wedding Day

**A/N: Lordy lord! It has been a long time, shamefully long! How will you ever forgive me! I really don't know. I have a million and one excuses that I wont waste your time with they're all rather pathetic but indeed true! On with the story!**

**Many, many, many thanks to my reviewers (Blank); E; angel2u; Princess of Narnia 1192; Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and Princess Emma of Narnia. You've been wonderful and I hope you haven't given up on me just yet**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Wedding Day

In the corridor outside the throne room of cair paravel stood four pairs of people, all lined up. Three sets of bridesmaids and groomsmen; Marianne and Ezio (Caspian's friend), Edmund and Amelia and Lucy and Mark. Then at the very back was Peter and Susan, ready to give away his sister to marriage.

The four boys were wearing very smart tuxes, each identical smart black jacket and pants, crisp white shirt, ruby waist coat and black tie with a ruby rose in the button hole. Ruby was Susan's stone after all and so Mary, Amy and Lucy were all in matching gowns of the same ruby colour, they had square necklines and long sleeves fitted at the waist to show off their figures. Each carried a small bouquet of white flowers.

Finally there was Susan, she looked radiant, almost like she was glowing. Her dress was pure white, fitted and had a small train that dragged behind her. It was the same style as the bridesmaids just sleeveless. Her beautiful dark hair was twisted up in an intricate design and pinned in place with clips of diamonds and rubies. A shimmery veil covered it held in place by more clips and her pale hands clutched at a bouquet of white and red roses.

The biggest smile in the world was plastered across her face, so bright that it could power the whole of England for a year easily.

It wasn't long before the big dark wooden doors were pulled open to reveal the throne room which had been transformed. Row after row of chairs had been set out and every animal and human in Narnia seemed to be seated there.

They all stood to watch their queen make her way down the aisle, all smiling kindly at her with looks of joy and contentment. Each end chair along the aisle had a flower tied to it and petals lined the isle. It looked so beautiful, so magical, it was like a dream come true.

At the very end stood Aslan, as tall and regal as ever, smiling gently at her, if a lion could indeed smile. He was waiting patiently at the end, ready to perform the service, beside him facing away from the small procession was Caspian, you could tell from the way he was shaking slightly how nervous he was, but that was natural. He was there wasn't he.

They took up arms and started to make their way down, each smiling at each other and the crowd. First Marianne and Ezio; Edmund and Amy second; Lucy and Mark third and Peter and Susan bringing up the rear.

It was going to be a wonderful day, for all.

X

Mary was grinning as she walked down the aisle on the arm of the second most handsome man that she had ever had the privilege to meet. He truly was gorgeous although obviously not gorgeous enough if he was only second. (She would, of course, never admit to the first being first, or good looking at all. Infact if you asked her she would deny it to her dying breath.)

Ezio was tall and tanned with a mess of dark hair and a gorgeous smile, coupled with that gorgeous Talmerine accent that made her melt this boy was dangerous and she was loving it. She became butter every time he opened his mouth, it was so smooth and he was so handsome.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look today?" he questioned innocently, leaning down so that he could whisper it into her ear. He knees shook as his hot breath brushed across it. She giggled. That's right, he made her giggle, Mary had never giggled in her life.

"Yes, at least five times already Ezio," she teased smiling up at him "it's getting old you know."

"Hmm, well then I shall have to think of a new way to charm you wont I" he pondered, looking actually serious for a moment "after all how else am I supposed to beat Edmund? He's a king after all, and far more desirable"

"Pfft. Edmund! Are you serious?" she laughed "I don't want him and he certainly doesn't want me. It's almost laughable to think that, infact it is laughable!"

"I find that very hard to believe" he replied looking down all seriousness now "I've seen the way that he looks at you my dear and I can practically feel the heat of the glare that he is currently burning into the back of my head. You could fry an egg in it."

She threw a slightly offended and very much disbelieving look as he deposited her at the alter waiting for her to take the side of the bride as he made his way to stand by the still nervous looking Caspian.

X

Ezio didn't know just how right he was, just behind them walked Edmund and Amy and it was fairly obvious that he was indeed trying to incinerate Ezio's head with the sheer force of his rather considerable will power.

"Now, now Ed," scolded Amy playfully mocking the poor boy "there's no need to set his hair on fire. Maybe a bit of a singe would be acceptable but you need to learn to control your powers of intense hatred."

He tensed.

"We wouldn't want to cause a scene after all, especially on your sisters wedding day I mean how much of a bad brother would that make you? Drawing the spot light away from her on her day."

"What do you mean?" he asked through slightly gritted teeth, he looked at her sharply resisting the urge to run forward and snatch Mary away from that creep as he leant down to whisper something in here ear.

"Oh nothing" Amy continued, watching on in amusement as the glaring continued "just the fact that you're practically trembling with jealously that she's on his arms not yours, that she's giggling with him and not you and that pretty smile is directed at him and not you." she remarked as if she were merely commenting on the state of the roads or the weather.

"I am not jealous!" he exclaimed quietly, luckily none of the guests were paying any attention to him as focused as they were on Susan. Of course the ironic thing is that the he realised in that moment that he was jealous that it was not him that was the source of her joy and affection. Unfortunately instead of biding his time and going about it like a gentleman in order to win her heart he decided to lock it away and go even deeper into denial.

"I do not like her" he whispered fiercely his head agreeing whilst his heart protested otherwise.

X

Lucy swore she had never felt more awkward in her entire life and that was a considerably long time if you counted the years in Narnia. Yesterday she would have loved being so close to Mark, would have cherished their time together but now after that stupid wonderful kiss everything was so awkward.

She groaned inwardly, what had she been thinking! Kissing him! He so obviously did not have feelings for her and he hadn't kissed her back. She felt so stupid.

"Erm, Lucy?" he asked quietly, speaking for the first. His wonderful, musical voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied nervously.

"I was just thinking…about last night and I was thinking that it was probably best erm, if we just erm, f-forget about it you know. Just, like agree that it never happened and move on still friends? I know this probably isn't the best time but I jut couldn't take the awkwardness between us anymore."

She didn't hear the underlying tone of utter sadness in his words and only felt the sickening lump in her throat and how she was trying to stop it chocking her.

"I mean you didn't mean to, you were caught up in the moment and you're a Queen and I'm just a commoner I mean we both know that you would never stoop so low as that."

"Of course not" she agreed, just thinking it was best to do so since she wasn't even listening to him unable to hear over the sound of her breaking heart. Not realising that she was actually telling him the complete opposite of the truth and if only she had been paying attention her heart wouldn't actually be breaking anymore.

"Right then" he sounded hurt now but even that did not register with her, her self pity was too great "I'm glad we got that sorted."

X

"I'm so happy for you Su" said Peter as he proudly led his sister down the aisle.

"And I for you Pete" she smiled radiantly at him.

"For me?" he asked frowning in confusion.

"Oh Peter" she laughed gently "do not try to hide it, your attachment to Amelia grows stronger and stronger."

He flushed "I know not what you speak of"

"She feels the same" Susan continued as if he had not spoken "I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you."

"She does?" he perked right up forgetting that he was supposed to be denying all feelings towards her.

"Mhm, do not let her attention be taken at the party. You don't want to lose her like Ed is Mary, poor boy just look how jealous he is I told him that romance was blooming he shouldn't have been silly enough to let his pride get in the way just because they got off on the wrong foot. Oh look" she laughed "I can't even stop matchmaking on my wedding day!"


End file.
